Memento al orbe dorado
by Dask Visconti
Summary: "La ventisca enmudeció el bramido y las huellas le condujeron a los brazos de la muerte..." Es, en su voz, la historia más tétrica de Moscú, consiguiéndole añorar su hogar cálido.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Memento al orbe dorado.

**Renuncia:** Renuncio a todo lo protegido por la propiedad intelectual para con beyblade y todo su séquito "mercadológico". Sólo no renuncio a la trama que es de mi autoría, así como personajes propios, etc.

**Avertencia:** Cualquiera que pueda existir, puede que esten, puede que no, empero si lo digo ya les di la historia. No es necesario conocer beyblade para leerlo. Lealo con mente abierta y tolerante, que poco a poco usted se dará cuenta si es necesario salir o no, desde este prólogo.

* * *

_**Memento al orbe dorado.**_

**I**

**L**os copos de nieve danzaban en la tenue brisa. Deseosas de abrazarse, se alojaban entrelazando su cuerpo fractal unas a otras en las ramas de los arboles. Un manto níveo cernía los parajes rusos, y el carruaje de negra pintura, atravesaba el sendero con paciencia acercándose a la ciudad de Moscú.

Garland acomodó su cabellera y traje, dispuesto a borrar el desaliño causado por el viaje arduo a tierras rusas, lejos de su hogar más cálido que aquel que pisaría en unos momentos. Viró su mirada a la ventana, contemplando la nieve caer. Comenzó a escuchar la algarabía que llenaban a la ciudad los transeúntes en las calles y la música de los anuncios de oferta y venta entonadas por los vendedores como un himno siendo escrita, en su suelo, las notas perdurables en el tiempo. El carruaje siguió moviéndose hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, donde se imponían majestuosas mansiones. El ruido se transformó en un silencio del cual los débiles cantos de pajarillos resonantes parecidos a ecos lejanos destruían la monotonía del lugar. Los corceles jalaban la carroza hasta la última residencia, la reja obscura de gran tamaño adornada a los lados por columnas que sostenían dos faroles comenzó a abrirse mostrando la edificación. Garland quedó perplejo al mirar las dos torres con grabados suculentos para cualquier artista custodiando la puerta principal de madera café oscuro, los enormes ventanales y balcones que resaltaban aun más la mansión. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, el joven bajó guardándose la emoción que le embargaba; ahí le aguardaba la ama de llaves, entrada en años, con el cabello rubio rizado amarrado, nariz perfilada y los ojos azules atrás de unos lentes gastados. Su vestido ondeaba mientras se acercaba al invitado.

—Señor Siebald, es un gusto tenerlo aquí —pronunció la señora con una leve inclinación mostrando una sonrisa al final—. El amo no vendrá hasta dentro de tres días, así que, siéntase como en casa.

Garland cabeceó en asentimiento, por lo menos en ese lapso podría descansar, el cuello lo tenía adolorido por dormir sentado en la carroza. Los sirvientes tomaron su equipaje, mientras era dirigido por la ama de llaves dentro de la morada.

—Puede llamarme Katya, Señor. Para lo que se le ofrezca. Sígame, le mostraré su habitación.

El joven subió la escalera posicionada en el recibidor, la alfombra recorría cada escalón y los candelabros daban tenue luz por las velas. Había olvidado que ya era noche, en ningún momento en cuanto se acercó a Moscú vio salir al Sol, por lo tanto perdió la noción del tiempo. Katya abrió una de las habitaciones que daban al jardín principal. Tenía paredes de colores cálidos, rayando al color de la piel clara de una persona, estaba tapizado el suelo con una alfombra de hebras rojizas figurando a un animal canido contrastando con la enorme cama de cobijas amarillo pálido y, a los lados, reposaban dos buros con un candelero cada uno. Al frente de la misma, reposaba una chimenea y algunas pinturas de paisajes del rededor colgaban en las paredes. En el balcón se adentraba el soplo meciendo las cortinas. Las maletas fueron quedadas al lado de la cama retirándose al acto los sirvientes.

—Sin más, Señor. Me retiro.

Quedose sólo en la habitación, se dispuso a descansar un rato. Realmente estaba exhausto y una buena siesta le sentaría bien. Se quitó los zapatos y se adentró a las sábanas, durmiéndose rápidamente.

—Garland, despierta.

Se movió perezoso, odiaba que le mataran el sueño por avisos que no importaban. Volteó a ver a su amigo con aquella actitud relajada e indiferente que siempre mostraba ¿Cómo era posible que existiese chico alguno en el mundo con tanta calma impregnada en su mirada, en su actitud?

—Brooklyn, si vas a irte a pasear con Kai, no necesitas decírmelo. Sabes que estoy cansado.

—No es para tanto, Garland. ¿Qué tal si piensas que huí?

—Obviamente, no te importaría—objetó el chico moreno. Brooklyn sólo lo molestaba si iba a verlo a Él, al sujeto más frívolo… Ahora que lo pensaba, tal para cual. Le aventó un cojín disponiéndose a dormir, ya bastaba de tanto fastidiarlo cuando tenía sueño. El pelirrojo únicamente sonrió. "Nos veremos, Garland" escuchó murmurar entre sueños.

Comenzó a sentir frio y apesares de incursionar su cabeza entre las cobijas para con su aliento calentarse tuvo que reunir su voluntad férrea para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Había olvidado asegurar la puerta del palco. Se dirigió a cerrarla sintiendo el derretir de los copos que consiguieron penetrar en el cuarto en sus pies. Maldijo su suerte, cerrando de un portazo la portezuela. Culparía después a Brooklyn, pudo haberla cerrado…

Se paralizó, él no conocía a ningún Brooklyn, sin embargo razonándolo bien, sintió que sí, como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo ¿No había sido un sueño? Un aullido le sacó de sus cavilaciones y el fuerte movimiento de la puerta del balcón avisó una tormenta nocturna. Se dirigió a la campanilla ubicada al lado izquierdo de la puerta, necesitaba agua o algo, por extraño que sonase, no le gustó aquel sueño, aún cuando en su momento le reconfortó a horrores.

El día siguiente no distaba del anterior, seguía nublado y los pocos copos que caían del cielo no auguraban buen clima. Aún cuando pudo dormir exquisitamente, la tormenta a veces le levantó en la noche, así que para despejar su mente husmeó por el jardín, llevándole su cuerpo inconscientemente a la parte trasera de la morada. No existía muro que denotara el finito de las tierras, mas sí un frondoso bosque que se perdía a la lejanía. Consiguió observar las huellas de un perro grande, un lobo seguramente, que posiblemente merodeaba por aquí. Aquello no le confortó, puesto que en la noche anterior escuchó el aullar de un lobo. Prefirió darle aviso a Katya para tomar medidas, sin embargo, la ama de llaves no mostró asombró ante la noticia, es más, le comentó que era común el aullar de lobos, y que uno en especial gustaba de acercarse a la población desde hacía años, no, siglos. Dejándole en claro que, al sucederse esta situación no profetizaba nada bueno, llegando rumores de muertes de quien se topase con aquel lobo maldito.

Garland era un escéptico y creía, tal vez, sólo pasaba que una jauría atacaba al citadino despistado que llegase a su territorio. Empero, si no les molestaba a ellos tener una jauría tan cerca de la civilización, no quedaba más que protegerse él mismo por cualquier cosa que sucediese mientras residiera en Moscú. Ya añoraba el día que pudiera cerrar trato y marcharse de semejante lugar.

Se dejó caer en la cama, el día se estaba convirtiendo en el más largo de su vida. Y eso que a sus veintisiete años, había visto de todo.

—Veo que no la está pasado bien, señor Siebald —Garland tomó guardia cuando escuchó una voz desconocida. Giró hacía donde oyó aquellas palabras, paralizándose al acto. En el marco de la puerta un chico de no más de veinte años, con mirada seca, de cabellos platinados dejando en su nuca un color azulado le mirada escrutadoramente, cruzando sus brazos mientras se recargaba elegante en la puerta.

—No hay mucho que hacer —comentó en cuanto se levantó para dirigirse a saludar a aquel intruso—. A menos que usted me diga algo por hacer divertido en este lugar.

—Y ¿por qué he de hacerlo? —contestó con indiferencia. El joven caminó alrededor de la habitación observando los cuadros para regresar luego frente a Garland—. No soy su niñero. Y antes de que conteste, como he de creer en este momento. Soy el hijo Voltaire.

—Aunque sea familiar, no le da derecho de hablar de esa manera, jovencito.

Vio como aquel chico resoplaba, dándose cuenta que le fue a visitar obligado más que por curiosidad.

—Oh, joven Mikhail, es bueno ver que nos honra con su presencia —rompió Katya el silencio con desdén, volteando con amabilidad hacia Garland—. Señor Siebald, ya está la comida servida. Espero le haya gustado los alrededores, como verá, las tierras de la Familia Voltaire son bastas.

—Me he percatado de ello, Katya — expresó recordando el tupido bosque de la parte trasera de la mansión. El muchacho volvió a resoplar, fruncía en demasía sus cejas mostrando una mirada castaña acechadora.

—Sé educado, joven Mikhail, tenemos visitas.

—Kai, Katya. Kai, odio ese nombre o ¿es que parezco ángel? — la ama de llaves, subió la barbilla con autosuficiencia, aleccionando a Kai de que no se le permitía su malcriadez en casa. Por lo menos Garland sonrió a sus adentros, esa actitud sobre el jovencito significaba una cosa, era menor de edad.

Como dato extra supo que, Katya era quien se ocupaba tanto del chico como del hogar, después de que la señora Voltaire muriera de una fiebre fuerte hace unos ayeres, siete años en total, dejándole el señor Voltaire la tutoría del pequeño heredero. Garland consiguió saber, además, que existía otro heredero mayor que, por ser el primogénito, se le envió a estudiar a Francia el arte de los negocios.

La comida prosiguió sin muchos preámbulos, los platillos típicos de la región gustaron al invitado. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela con encajes de tres rosas cruzadas, dándole un lapso para vislumbrar el comedor con grandes ventanales engalanados en cortinas de seda dejando entre ver la tenue luz de un sol escondido entre las nubes grisáceas que sólo mandaban copos blanquecinos. La gran mesa de pino pulida vestía un mantel sobrio en encajes de color marfil, reposando dos candeleros a cada extremo. El moreno alejó su plato, dejándose sonreír a la vista de Kai.

—¿Qué es gracioso, señor? —soltó irritado el muchacho al término de sus alimentos.

—Acabo de recordar que soñé con ese nombre —comentó observando que Kai rodaba los ojos toqueteando con los dedos la mesa. Esperaba una mejor explicación—. "Kai", soñé que alguien pasearía con usted —se encaminó hacia su interlocutor consiguiendo fruncir el ceño del menor de los Voltaire—. Resulta que soñé que le conocía de mucho, sin embargo, es la primera vez que le veo. No me explico esa sensación.

—Tal vez de mi padre escuchó el mote, él sabe cuánto odio mi nombre de pila.

—Pero no explica lo demás. Sólo queda creer sea una premonición —sin más, Garland se encaminó a la salida del comedor—. Espero nos llevemos mejor, Kai. No sería bueno para los negocios en caso contrario.

La noche cayó. Seguía nevando mas no con ferviente fuerza que la anterior. Iba a cerrar la puerta de la terraza cuando entre el mecer de los doseles figuró una hermosa mujer de melena azulada, le miraba con añoranza a pesar de no verse el color de sus ojos. Garland perplejo, corrió hasta ella, desapareciendo al atravesar el umbral. El frio fue desgarrador, torturando la respiración para caer al suelo. Intentándose masajear el pecho, sintió el vibrar de un bramido en su cuerpo y en el desespero, ahogó un grito, desmayándole al instante.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Es lo más crack que he escrito, y creo, porque no vi ni uno, ni uno.


	2. Capitulo II

**Renuncia:** Renuncio a todo lo protegido por la propiedad intelectual para con beyblade y todo su séquito "mercadológico". Sólo no renuncio a la trama que es de mi autoría, así como personajes propios, etc.

**Nota: **Demasiados pretextos pero va, vamos a lo que nos competa. Disfrutenlo.**  
**

* * *

**II**

**E**l beyblade giró sutilmente en medio del plato, su color oscuro resaltaba en la metálica pista donde marcaba las notas que debía realizar su contrincante. Se viró a un lado, toreando a Apolon sin esfuerzo alguno. Garland sabía le iba a costar trabajo darle un ataque directo a Zeus. Después de todo era Brooklyn quien lo manejaba.

—¡Vamos, Apolon! —impulsó el dueño al ver bostezar a su amigo. Jamás sería un rival digno de tal maestría, puesto que le volcó su beyblade, dejando que Zeus se inclinará casi rozando el suelo para vencerle como siempre —. Ya ni siquiera sé por qué juego contigo. Siempre ganas.

—¡Oh, no! —. Ahí estaba el berrinche del pelirrojo cuando alguien le decía eso. Le recordaba a su niñez —. Garland, no es para tanto, seamos sinceros duermes demasiado.

Sí, ese era Brooklyn, sus bromas que parecían verdades pinceladas, dejando al olvido cualquier recuerdo de su pasado.

—Veo que es positivo tener de amigo a Kai —lo había soltado. No se sentía desplazado, sin embargo, la curiosidad le carcomía. ¿Podría ser amigo del escueto beyluchador, aquel chico, primero en ganarle al genio impasible, que mucho carácter poseía para afrontar las adversidades y aguantar a Brooklyn?

—Sí —le contestó—. Es positivo, porque me encanta su bufanda…

El tronar de los troncos mientras alimentaban el fuego de la chimenea, poco a poco, despertaron a Garland. Estaba nuevamente en la cama. Apenas recordaba lo sucedido. Más lúcido estaba el sueño donde nuevamente el sujeto al que llamaba amigo le comentaba reticente la relación con Kai.

—Milagro —. Los ojos platinados del pequeño heredero le observaron calculadoramente. No parecía tan molesto como anteriormente le había expresado en contadas veces. Tal vez este Kai sea el mismo Kai de quien platicaban en sueños—. Tiene buen gusto para el suicido, ¿no cree, Garland? —soltó desdeñosamente.

—¿Le molestó que rápidamente le llamase por su nombre, Kai? —. No contestó la pregunta, en el acto entregó a la mano del huésped un taza de chocolate. Aquello le desconcertó, eso era lo que debían realizar los sirvientes, no él—. Parece que no dormí tanto.

—Ya es tarde —respondió Kai entretanto veía el fuego emanar de la chimenea sabiendo la pérdida momentánea del tiempo de Garland.

—Ya veo, está muy nublado que parece de noche.

El menor no comentó mucho ni respondió el cómo había dado con él antes que los sirvientes por la mañana para socorrerlo. Se veía absorto en contemplar el vaivén de las llamas. Garland saboreó el chocolate; recordó entre tragos la joven mujer que desapareció en tanto él llegó junto a ella. No podía creer en fantasmas empero interactuó con uno que helado le dejó. Y contando aquellos sueños que le perturban en grado mínimo, estaba algo estresado. Aunque fuese una ironía, el hecho de ser incrédulo ante fantasmas y leyendas urbanas sobre demonios y monstruos, no lo era con los sueños que, en contadas ocasiones, le ayudaron en decisiones que debió realizar en su momento. Sin embargo, los resientes llamaban su atención, donde estaba en circunstancias totalmente diferentes a las acostumbradas, como esos trompos que obedecían al amo y ropas que en su vida jamás había observado.

La tarde pasó llevaderamente, Garland se atrevió a contemplar el jardín desde la terraza. Las nubes grisáceas seguían arremolinándose a la lejanía, ningún rayo de luz traspasaba la muralla. Ese día no nevó y los pajarillos revoloteaban entre los arbustos revestidos de abrigos níveos. La fuente céntrica con la estatuilla de un querubín servía de parada a las aves. Las ardillas comenzaron a correr alborotadas. Kai había aparecido. Empezó a arrojar semillas que, gustosas, tomaban entre sus pequeñas patitas. Sonrió al ver al chico de esa manera, no dándose cuenta que inclinó el cuerpo para recargar su mejilla en la mano mientras el codo reposaba en el barandal de piedra. Era bien parecido y, el aludido al notar ser observado, le regaló a Garland una sonrisa socarrona, sonrojándole al acto.

Comenzó a irse al patio trasero. Dejándole aturdido aquella complicidad implícita, se dispuso a seguirlo para saber qué hacía ese chico en tan grande recinto. Apenas salió del cuarto cuando una sensación le hizo observar con curiosidad el final del corredor, creía sentir había alguien ahí, quedándose embebido en el limbo de pensamientos inconscientes que únicamente resonaban incitándolo a ir a aquél sitio…

Sin entender el momento en el que llegó, mecánicamente su mano posó en la manija de aquel cuarto. La viró pasmándose unos instantes, la oscuridad sedujo a la aprensión en cuanto se mostró el interior y Garland retrocedió un paso. "Un joven" pensó en el tumulto de impresiones que revoloteaban en su espíritu. La puerta de golpe se cerró, teniendo que sostenerse en la portezuela contraria, el frío se depositaba en la piel y el sudor no existía en el momento en que le acariciaba. El miedo le exigía la huída, el estremecimiento no desaparecía, "alguien" estaba con él.

—¿Qué de fascinante tiene ver esa puerta? —. Garland sólo movió la mirada. Seguí algo frustrado aún cuando vio la figura de Kai, sin embargo, en minutos suspiró, tal vez eran ilusiones de su mente, no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto. El bufido del chico lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿No estabas en el patio trasero? —. Kai se removió disgustado.

—No es de tu incumbencia donde o no debería estar —. Sse dispuso a marchar, sin embargo Garland lo retuvo de un brazo —. Suéltame —ordenó molesto.

—Eres un joven bastante grosero —el chico un momento cerró sus ojos para canalizar el fastidió que le proporcionaba aquella interrogación para, en instantes, taladrar a Garland con esos ojos cafés amenazadores. Kai se acercó peligrosamente a su acompañante, podían observarse cada quien en la orbe del otro. El aliento del joven golpeó en su boca contrastando en el ambiente gélido anunciando la llegada del anochecer en tierras rusas. Tuvo que deshacer el agarre en cuanto sintió espasmos recorre cada vello de su piel, el rubor enmarcó las mejillas y la vista se hipnotizó por la circunstancia dada. Embelesado por el aroma desprendido al marcharse Kai, quedó solo, absorto en si mismo.

El reloj, de madera fina, tallada con ornamentas florales, residía en la pared detrás del escritorio de sobrio color oscuro. Los libreros descansaban a los lados alojando un sinfín de ejemplares literarios, no únicamente del país, sino también de los exteriores. Había sonado el tictac avisando la media noche. Se desperezó estirando los brazos a cada lado, a pesar de lo incómodo de dormir recargado en el bufete, fue la primera vez que durmió plácidamente.

Razón por la cual Garland empezó a creer que en el cuarto donde se alojaba tenía cierta tendencia a inducirle a sueños algo extravagantes.

Entre bostezos se encaminó a su cuarto, el pequeño candelabro vibraba conforme subía las escaleras. Apenas llegó, se tumbó en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. En el letargo, observó el vaivén de las cortinas, danzaban, le hipnotizaban; notaba ciertos despliegues de la misma, que insinuaban a la imaginación de una persona caminando con elegancia en la obscuridad. Embriagaba a su alma.

La residencia de los Voltaire proliferaba un misticismo intangible, que delicadamente se adentraba en cada poro de su cuerpo llenándolo de agitaciones, robándole un suspiro, un gemido. Inconscientemente, se enamoró del cantar del lobo a una luna perdida en el cielo. La puerta lentamente obstruyó el paso del viento gélido. Ligeros pasos que hicieron de Garland voltearse boca arriba, apoyándose en los codos para tener una mejor visión del cuarto. La cama se sumió, e inmóvil, únicamente escuchaba murmullos en su oído recordándole las emociones que revoloteaban cual mariposas enjauladas en una campana de cristal, ofuscándose al expirar el oxigeno del entorno limitado.

"Así es, no me tengas miedo…" Alcanzó a entender. Comenzaba a tentarse a quedar encima de su acompañante aunque no le viese, aunque deseara fuese esa persona…

—Kai estaba algo incomodo —soltó tranquilamente Brooklyn. Volteaba a todas partes intentando sentarse en el jardín donde residían tanto él como Garland.

—Qué querías, ¿qué se te abalanzara? —. Garland se acostó completamente debajo de árbol, recargando su cabeza entre sus manos—. No esperaba menos de Kai. Aunque obviamente…

—No digas nimiedades —. Su amigo se le subió encima obstruyéndole la vista hacia el cielo despejado—. Contigo no es lo mismo que… Ahora que lo pienso —sonrió enigmáticamente, parecía poder atravesar barreras con ella—. Tienes que levantarte.

En un destello de somnolencia divisó un enorme cánido plateado encima de él. Un lengüetazo y el sonido de un vaso tintinear arriba de su cabeza le regresó la noción de su entorno. Kai le había despertado.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —vociferó en cuanto se sintió empapado, sin embargo, Kai se inclinó sin inmutarse hasta conseguir llegar a su lóbulo. El aliento le entibiaba. Rompió el vaso ensangrentando la mano para luego acariciar su mejilla. Sentía la sangre pintarse delicadamente mientras le acariciaban. Murmuró el nombre de su acompañante guturalmente intentando saber lo que sucedía.

—Dime —siseó sensualmente ignorando el imploro —. ¿Deseas morir?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Ya sabeis, comentarios bienvenidos, espero os haya gustado este capitulo...


	3. Capitulo III

**Renuncia:** Renuncio a todo lo protegido por la propiedad intelectual para con beyblade y todo su séquito "mercadológico". Sólo no renuncio a la trama que es de mi autoría, así como personajes propios, etc.

**Nota: **Un nuevo capitulo, que se sube cada año bisiesto. Espero les agrade.

**Advertencia**: Insinuación atrevida porque dudo sea a lo que se llama "lemmon"**, **y es algo que prefiero evitar, pero erotismo en escritos como el Decameron, que espero poder leer en vacaciones, (sólo he escuchado de el por lenguas y de críticas buenas), deseo aprender.

Así que imaginando cómo sería ese tipo de lecturas, salió esto, mi amateurismo se impone.**  
**

* * *

**III**

**L**a humedad entre sus ropas y el cobertor comenzaban a incomodarle, el cansancio mental adherido al físico convergían en el pronto esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. El viento glacial del amanecer movía las cortinas posadas en el marco de la puerta a la terraza, cierto rocío de la mañana se aglutinaba entre los espacio abollados del suelo.

Comenzó, sin percatarse de los círculos que su dedo realizaba entre los pliegues de las cobijas, a palpar algunos sitios duros. Poco a poco saludaban a su mente recuerdos efímeros de una velada, en parte perturbadora en parte excitante. Ahogó un suspiro tensionando sus genitales. Si se dejaba llevar disfrutaría de espasmos y bocanadas entrecortadas. Se acomodó boca arriba, el cosquilleo no le dejaba en paz, necesitaba hacerlo, la voluntad claudicaba en cada debilidad física. El cuerpo se aligeró comenzando a doblar sus rodillas, abriendo con lentitud las piernas. Debía hacerlo. Quería arquear la espalda e incursionar su cara en el cojín, hundirse, marearse en las olas de exquisitas sensaciones golpeando con fuerza la orilla de la playa. Delineó la piel auto-complaciéndose. Sus pupilas no conseguían abrirse desde el primer momento que su mente regresó del ensueño. Estaba él en ellas. No entendía. No lo conocía. Sin embargo, un instinto conglomeraba su rectitud, no le importaba no seguir mostrando la barbilla con orgullo. Deseaba acechar, doblegar bajo él aquel cuerpo, poco interesaba la actitud del joven, lo que impregnaba en cada pensamiento, en cada molécula de su ser, era el hecho de que se sentía en celo.

Los aullidos disminuidos por la nueva ventisca que azotaba a los alrededores no auguraban volver a ver los rayos del sol. Tenía jaqueca ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar tan siquiera en llevarse por el placer? Además, estaba en contra de sus principios, todas y cada una de las normas que los Siebald llevaban por generación a la práctica no aceptaban por ningún motivo el dejarse caer por los placeres, era antiético, y un sacrilegio, por supuesto, pensar en ello con un hombre, la herejía.

Empezó a caminar en los pasillos de la mansión, a veces, las rodillas bajaban el cuerpo de su dueño unos milímetros al suelo, distribuyendo con facilidad los impulsos caóticos. Golpeó con fuerza la pared al darse cuenta del imploro que la naturaleza exigía. Movió su cadera al frente rozando la tela del traje. Apenas lo entendió, no estaría quieto. Sabía que él estaba por aquí…

Intentó controlarse mientras volvía a la andada. ¿En qué pensaba? Cuando más necesitaba el libro de la familia Siebald para calmar sus bajezas simplemente estaba a varios kilómetros de la estancia. Fue a la biblioteca, algo entre las letras lo sosegaría, mas no contó encontrar a Kai escribiendo entre hojas palabras, como magia, misterio, íncubos. Se mordió el labio. Acaba de perder el poco vestigio de cordura.

Kai estaba absorto al escribir lo que eran los íncubos y los súcubos, seres deseosos de ganar la energía de las personas obligándolas a tener relaciones con ellas. Volteó su cara despectiva al percatarse del ambiente y la respiración pausada. Abrió sus ojos bermejos, él sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, y al ser empujado al escritorio, sus sospechas se comprobaron.

—¿Qué te pasa? —reclamó Kai intentado apaciguar los temblores de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a transpirar. Olfatear lo que le pasaba a Garland no ayudaba mucho—. Suéltame.

—Estuviste a noche en mi cuarto.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué debería estar en tu habitación? —Se molestó al escuchar a Kai respondiéndole con un no. Realmente eso lo ponía furioso. Si no fue él. ¿Quién estaba en su habitación dejándole con ansias?

Garland, ya no pensaba como debía, así que se dejó llevar por la marejada de necesidad con lo que se estaba excitando. Interrumpió los reclamos de su presa, aprisionándolo con un beso desgarrador. Kai intentaba empujar, sus dedos tiritaban, sin embargo, no consiguió apartarlo. Le había permitido que le abriera las piernas golpeándose las telas entre sí. No podía escapar al llamado de sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai? —ronroneó en la manzana de kai que se movía arriba y hacia abajo con dificultad—. Ya no intentas escapar. ¿Te gusta?

—No era… no era de esta manera como lo imaginaba —Garland sonrió, tampoco el chico parecía estar pensando con claridad. Se movió debajo del mayor, en un intento de que sus caderas se palparan—. No pensé que mis aullidos te alcanzaran.

El sonido de metal rechinó en la biblioteca. El eco de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo se extendido por los libreros, rebotando para regresar al origen que los ocasionó. El frufrú de la alfombra mostraba poco a poco la redondeces de su material al doblarse para que cada una de ellas se movieran al compás de quienes se movían con fiereza arriba de ella. Las hebras sobresalientes alrededor del tapete barrían minúsculamente el piso frío. El ambiente enrarecido emitía la tensión de los jadeos resonantes, los sonidos apasionantes desbocaban cálidamente, danzando armoniosamente con cada libro que se expandía por el calor emitido, respirando en los anaqueles, los recovecos. La luz de las velas se contoneaban y se distorsionaban en los movimientos de los aires que se opacaban de cuando en cuando le escrutaban aquella mirada rojiza. El cabello acariciaba el piso revestido en telas, se movían conforme al cuerpo.

—Tu… tu no eres… no eres… —el joven intentó articular entre espasmos, sin embargo, su grito resonó y la tormenta comenzó arreciar en las paredes del recinto.

Nuevamente, la jaqueca invadió cada parte de su cabeza. La pierna en frenesí, ayudaba a golpear con fuerza el piso. El taconeó remembraba cada momento de lo sucedido, frustrándole. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, el cabello se esparció alrededor de sus manos, del labio sangraba. El desespero le dejaba sin aire, el pecho exigía más inhalación. Las puertas se jalaban de un lado a otro estrepitosamente dejando la nieve acaecer en agua por el suelo.

Se levantó dirigiéndose al barandal de piedra. No podría vivir al haber roto las normas por mucho que lo deseara. La lujuria es un pecado, por ende uno debe ser castigado. E iba incursionar uno de sus pies para jalarse al vacío pero las cortinas lo envolvieron tirándole al piso. Sobándose la coronilla, visualizó a la chica que había visto hacía el segundo día de su arribo. Se acercó lo bastante para ver aquellos mirada que sin pupilas observaba.

—Pobre iluso. Te dejaste poseer por un demonio. Ahora Wolborg tiene menos control del tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó espantado de hablar con un fantasmas o eso pensó porque sus labios pegados no emitían nada.

—Es mejor que duermas por hoy, mañana ya no querrás suicidarte.

En un beso frígido, Garland vio desaparecer a la mujer mostrándole a Brooklyn con su sonrisa habitual. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba?

El Sol, más que nunca, pareció alejarse de las tierras rusas más cada día.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias a quienes leen este fic.


End file.
